


Hideaway

by DutchessofHysteria



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchessofHysteria/pseuds/DutchessofHysteria
Summary: In which Hinata Hyuuga finally reaches her breaking point.





	Hideaway

**A/N:** ( Probably) Not going to continue this or even entertain the idea since it's an old piece and I didn't know what direction I was taking this into when I first started writing. Warning, there are triggers. 

_**Copyright @2021 DutchessofHysteria.** _

_**All rights reserved.** _

* * *

Hinata was still a child at the time, but she knew well enough that no matter how much she tried, she could never please her father. She had played the role of the dutiful daughter to perfection, effortlessly pushing herself to not fail in her father's eyes. Hinata had looked up to her father for a long time. Everyday she wished he'd give her some recognition. Even if for a second. She wanted his approval so badly. 

Hiashi Hyūga was a difficult man to please. 

_"You are not the daughter I've always dreamed of having."_

  
  


_"Girl, you are a worthless good for nothing..."_

_"You are absolutely useless."_

  
  


Everyday it was something different. Despite this, Hinata didn't give up. She wouldn't lose faith. She trained rigorously until she was bruised and exhausted. Most days she couldn't sleep or eat. Hinata always wished she could be born again to be a suitable heir for her father. 

The day when Hinata sparred with her sister, she tested herself not to lose. Her father was on the sidelines watching every fluid movement. She couldn't mess this up. But when it came down to it, she could feel that the results would not be in her favor. Hanabi knocked her down to the floor so hard her head bounced. 

Hinata struggled to sit upright. She caught a glance of her father's disapproving glare before he disappeared behind the sliding door. 

_"Don't screw up this time."_

She failed him. 

Again. 

  
  


Things only got worse. Depression had set in on the young Hyūga heiress. She began taking sleeping pills, sometimes two at the same time, sleeping for half a day or more. All she had were negative thoughts. She'd be berated for it and no matter whom she turned to, nothing changed. 

Hinata didn't open up to many people. She had gotten older now and was still taking pills to cope. Once she got tired of that, she turned to cutting. She didn't know why, but the first time she did it, she cried out. The sharp blade of the razor breaking the skin causing the blood to rise to the surface made her cry more. She did it again. Harder this time. The blood pooled down her wrists. After a while she became numb which made it easier for her to cut. Hinata made sure no one saw the scars. 

She'd cut herself on her arms and legs, cutting real deep leaving nasty jagged scars that faded over time. It got to the point where she'd lost feeling in her wrists. Hinata stopped cutting, only to turn back to taking sleeping pills. 

She just wanted to be strong, but invisible at the same time. 

_"You disgust me."_

_"You're no daughter of mine."_

Her father's words were just as bad as if he'd physically punched her. Words were like bruises in her household. 

_"You're a disgrace to the Hyūga clan. You're not a suitable heir..."_

_"You lack potential."_

  
  


Hinata's younger sister Hanabi had been anointed head of the Hyūga clan. Hinata was beyond devastated. She thought things would be better off if she just left. There was no one to help her, she was falling down a dark hole with no one to catch her. 

It was a little late in the afternoon. Hinata was packing her bag. It wasn't like she had anything of value, just enough to get her by. There was a knock on her door. It was her father, his face set in a scowl. 

"What are you doing?" He almost growled. Hinata gulped. She hated it when he looked at her like that. Like she was a cockroach or something. He made her feel smaller than a muster seed. 

"I..I'm packing..." 

"For what?" 

She gazed down. 

"I'm leaving father," she confessed. There was a heavy pause in the air. 

"I don't belong here. I'm only dragging you down..." 

"Where would you go? No one would take you in." 

So much for the concern she hoped for. 

"I.. have money of my own. I won't be a bother," she murmured. 

"You don't have the guts to make it on your own." 

Hinata's eyes stung with tears. 

"What would you do with yourself? You've proven that you're not suitable for combat, you wouldn't survive out there with your less than meager skills. I highly doubt you'd make it as someone's maid." 

Why? Why her? Why was he like this? 

Hiashi made powerful strides towards his daughter, face-to-face, he gripped her arm. She grimaced. 

"You don't think before you act. That is your problem. If you want to live on the streets that's fine by me. I could really care less." 

Hinata whimpered. 

"You're still a child. As long as I'm your father, you will have no say in whether or not you'll leave. I'm the one who will decide that for you." 

Hiashi curled his lips in disgust. 

"It's a good thing your mother isn't here to see this. You're just another reminder..." 

That's when it happened. Hinata felt the veins pronounce, her Byakūgan activated. It had all happened in slow motion. Hinata wasn't aware of the razor in her hand or the look on her father's face. Shooting, Hinata pulled both arms back and swung them straight across Hiashi's face, slamming him into the mirror to her right. The left side of his head crashed into the glass, quickly shattering it into dozens of splinters and shards. Hinata whipped around, hitting him in the side of the face, gouging his skin with the razor and ripping a line right down his cheek. 

"Hinata!" Her father cried. 

"What the hell...?!?" 

His cries were cut short when Hinata once again dug the razor into his throat, splitting it from ear to ear. A geyser of scarlet fluid gushed at her, spraying her jacket. Next, Hinata knocked him to the ground. She grabbed the nearest object. Straddling his chest, she didn't even think. She slammed the blunt object in his face even after he was gargling on his own blood. She repeated the action over and over again. There was the sickening crack of splintering bone and flesh. 

Hinata kept pounding, causing more trauma. In a severe rage, she ripped out a thick rope of her father's hair and a few teeth. Root and all. Only when Hiashi's skull resembled more of a squashed pumpkin, bone, blood, and brain matter; did she stop. 

Hinata gawked and gaped. She didn't drop the statuette in her hands. She was breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. 

"Oh...God..." 

Hinata scrambled away from her father's body. She gulped. What the hell was she going to do? She thought fast. Reaching for her backpack, she stuffed the statuette and razor in the bag. She didn't care that she was covered in blood. The damage had been done. She took one last glance at the corpse on the wooden floor. It didn't even look like her father. 

Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth, calmly and quietly exiting the home. She made sure there were no bloody footprints left as well as to keep an eye on for passerby. No one seemed out and about. Placing two fingers in front of her, she willed her body to flicker. 

Hinata was a good enough distance away from the Hyūga Manor, as well as Konohagakure. They'd be looking for her. There was no way she'd be able to stay. There was only one thing left to do. 

  
  
  


Hinata had been bounding and leaping from tree to tree for the past half hour. She had burned her clothes, making sure every fiber was burned to ash. Her shoes as well. She changed into a maroon dress that fell above her knees and dark sandals. She had bathed before redressing. 

She cursed herself mentally. There'd be people looking for her. They were probably on her trail now. God...she had really killed her father. 

Her father. 

The one person in the world she had hoped would give her recognition. But he never did. 

Continuing on her way, Hinata willed her body to flicker again. Her journey was going to be a long one. A painful long one. But she had made her bed. Might as well lay in it. 

The first place she stopped at was a bar. Lord knows why it was the one place she came to. Entering the place, she didn't squint through the smoke of the other people. This was unfamiliar territory. There were mostly men in the joint, majority of them overweight with beer bellies that made them look like pregnant women. Friends were clinking glasses, spilling fresh sake over the tops of their overfilled cups, and others were shouting at a small TV set. 

Hinata ducked so that no one would see her. Seating herself in the corner of the bar Hinata watched as a middle aged woman walked to her from behind the counter. She seemed to be the only other female in the cramped area. 

"What can I get for ya dear?" She grumbled whilst wiping her hands on a dingy rag. 

"The strongest drink you have," Hinata spoke confidently. 

The lady eyed Hinata for a moment, not making sure of her age, but nonetheless prepared her a drink anyway without really caring. 

Hinata happily accepted the drink. The first sip of the drink made her cringe. It tasted like battery acid. After a few gulps, she swallowed her drink. Then drank another healthy glass. Hinata took a moment to analyze her situation. She had minimal supplies. And the money she had would only last her for so long. She knew the first thing she had to do was find a hotel and maybe even look for a job. 

Hinata left some money on the counter and left out the back door. She had no idea what time it was but judging from the crescent moon that hung in the sky, it was very late. She had to continue to find somewhere to stay for the night. Continuing on her path, Hinata couldn't help but notice that someone was following her. 

"Hey, little lady! You're too pretty to be out on a night like this." Came a deep voice. 

_Crap!_

Hinata made a run for it. 

"Don't run! I just want to talk!" 

Heavy footfalls followed her even as she thought she had outrun him. The stranger collided with her, causing her to fall to the ground. 

"Easy, lady." Hinata could smell his rancid breath. His hands roamed her body, palming her backside and neck. She heard him fumble with his belt buckle. She wasn't going to let this happen. Growling, the Hyūga sent a forceful kick to his crotch making him double over. She pulled her arm backwards and was satisfied with the crunch of his broken nose. With a final kick to his throat, Hinata vanished, leaving the dirt bag cursing and in pain. 

  
  


Hinata thought about cutting and dying her hair, but that wouldn't work. She still had her hereditary clan eyes. There had to be someway to fix that. But not tonight. She was exhausted and she needed sleep. She had to do something fast. Closing her eyes, Hinata willed her body to change into that of someone else. Someone plain. Someone no one would recognize. 

  
  


Walking to the nearest Inn, with her new identity, Hinata entered the lobby. A young man stood at the desk reading a magazine. He looked up at, clearing his throat, eyes scanning over the unfamiliar red head with light colored eyes. 

"How may I help you?" 

Hinata willed her voice to sound slightly older. Adjusting her backpack, she dug into one of the pockets for her wallet. 

"I'd like a room for the night. Probably two. I don't care how much it costs." She laid the crisp bills on the desk watching as he folded them up, putting it in the register. 

"What's your name?" 

"Aiko." She said simply. He nodded. "You're just in luck, one of our rooms just opened up. We've been kind of busy the past few weeks."

Hinata nodded, pretending to be interested. As soon as she was assigned her room, she made a mad bee-line towards it. Her identity was that of a woman in her mid-30's. Not someone recognizable because Hinata literally conjured up the woman in her mind. Maybe she did get the image from a fashion magazine or something. 

She placed her bag on the floor, checking for specks of blood. She could still smell it somewhat and hoped the guy at the front desk didn't notice. She'd given him enough money to at least spend three nights. She wouldn't be here that long. 

The horrors of what she'd done still plagued her mind. Her father had never abused her. Yet his words of indifference and belittling were no better. Just one look in his eyes was enough. Just remembering it made her shiver. She'd left his face beyond recognition. He was the only parent she had left and she killed him. Hinata knew she'd never gain his respect or love. She so desperately craved for that. It was all she had dreamed about. 

  
  


After showering, the Hyūga climbed into bed, fatigue getting the best of her. Amazingly she was able to doze off despite the brutal images of her father's bludgeoned face. 

  
  


Hinata didn't appreciate the first few rays of sunlight or the voices of passerby. She was still groggy. She had to leave. Feeling her face, she knew she was back to her normal appearance. Using the Substitution Jutsu again, the Hyūga disrobed, changed into new clothing, and tidied up her room. She hadn't eaten anything in a while. The Inn had room service, but she didn't intend to stay long. 

She slipped through other customers, glasses framing her eyes. There was another place she wanted to visit. She found herself almost appalled that the thought had even crossed her mind. A few children passed by her, a young woman was draped over the arm of her lover, and an old couple days under an umbrella, smiling and laughing. 

Yeah, she had to get out of here. 

  
  
  
  


Sometime later, she stopped in front of a shop that looked completely out of place and didn't belong in the crowd. Inhaling sharply, Hinata pushed the door open. There wasn't anyone in but a man. A very big man, not in fat, but muscle. He wore a dark shirt, pants, and had a buzz cut. His hazel eyes flickered on the Hyūga. 

Hinata approached the desk, her facial expression neutral. 

"How may I help you?" His voice was deep, brooding, and somewhat cold, yet he seemed to have mirth in his eyes. 

"Yes, I heard you're the best in the business. I've never done this before, but I'd love to get inked." 

His dark eyebrows shot up to his hairline. 

"Preferably sleeves. From shoulders to wrists. I have the perfect designs detailed in my binder. And no, nothing basic. I want to make it worth it while. I'll pay you in cash." Hinata produced her wallet, flipping it open, reaching inside and splayed out a total of a little over of 6,000 ryo. 

"This is for the full seasons. Is this enough?" 

He rubbed his goatee. Hinata took note of his impressive and intricate sleeves. They still looked vibrant, despite his age. 

"Are you sure little lady?" 

"Positive. I heard from an old friend that your body is a canvas. Why not decorate it?" 

Hinata dug out her binder, flipping through the images. 

"I've always liked these, y'know? I'm trying to make a new identity of myself. What do you say?" 

He didn't hesitate. He looked really impressed by the pictures. Smiling to himself, he let out a deep chuckle that made Hinata smile. 

"Since you're dead serious, I'd love to ink you. The money is more than enough, so I can tell you know my work is unique. I'll have these traced for you and you'll be in my chair before you know it." 

Hinata nodded. He wasn't even going to see how old she was, which was better. He pushed a clipboard towards her signing to make sure she was legal, had no diseases, wasn't pregnant, etc. She signed. 

"You from around here?" He asked. 

Hinata shrugged. 

"I'm from all over. I'm looking for a home for myself." 

"I see... Let's get this show on the road." 

There was something about the glide and prick of a tattoo machine that made Hinata think about herself. The first sensations felt like razors, similar to the ones she'd use to cut herself with. The tattoo artist didn't even care nor ask about her scars, not that you could see them anymore. Hinata did a pretty good job over a span of time to make them not look ugly. But they were still there. Hinata didn't feel anything, enjoying the buzz and the atmosphere. 

After a week and ten sessions or more, Hinata Hyūga was finally able to look at her art. After wiping her down with antibacterial soap, Hinata stood in front of the full length mirror. 

They were beautiful. 

On her left arm was the Hyūga clan symbol surrounded by zig-zag intricate colored, accompanied by an Oni, a Japanese demon, the demon colored a purplish-plum with piercing yellow eyes, it's tongue out from its large fangs. Below were three tomoe marks and popping yellow bright sunflowers. The inner coloring on her skin was colored an electric blue followed by flames of the same color going down her wrist. Another Oni was on the back, this one a bright magenta. The design swallowed her entire arm, as it should. 

On her right arm was a very detailed tiger, ready to pounce. It was joined by a large Yin and Yang symbol, more sunflowers, and kanji. Next was the image of a snake wrapped around her arm so well that it was like pop up art. The snake's head ended at the back of her hand, very menacing with his fangs and tongues out. It's slit pupils cold and menacing. He had colored it in black in contrast to the blue flames colored in from what little space there was left between the images. Her arms were still tender and he added more color. 

Turning around, Hinata eyed the tattoos on the backs of her calves, a little to her ankles. She paid him extra for them. On both were seahorses. Both were colored lavender. 

"This is incredible. Thank you!" 

He shrugged. 

"No problem." Hinata's eyes flickered to a picture of a little girl on his table. She was adorable. 

"Your daughter?" Hinata pointed. 

"Yeah. She's my little spitfire. Glad you noticed." 

Hinata looked away. She swallowed. 

"Thank you again. I appreciate it really." Shaking his hand, Hinata gathered her belongings, leaving the tattoo shop. He had wrapped her arms and calves for her in plastic. 

"Kami help me..." She said barely above a whisper. They were looking for her. She knew that. Hinata touched her ninja headband. Instead of symbolizing the will of a shinobi, someone who would lay down their life for their village. It had been the only home she knew. Now she no longer has one. And her forehead protector felt like a cinder block weight times two. She untied it from her neck, clasping it in her hand.

The statuette she obilterated her father's face with was still in her bag. Her heart was no longer pounding in her chest, her palms weren't sweaty, her body no longer shaking. She had asked herself this question a million times, replayed it over and over in her young mind. 

  
  


_"You'll never make it on your own."_

  
  


Her father's harsh words echoed back at her. Hinata frowned. She was too far away from them now, but that didn't mean they weren't hot on her trail. It'd be too late by then. Hinata's footsteps bounded upon the concrete steps, her ninja headband still hanging limply in her hand. She was going to do this head on, no escape, no second guessing. Her presence had already been alerted. If they killed her on the spot it would not have made a difference. 

She was already dead. 

Something came flying her way. Alerted, she caught the blade between her fingers, the tip had cut her but she didn't flinch. She gripped it tightly. Blood ran down the blade. 

"What do we have here..."

Came a deep voice. She looked behind her to see a very tall man with odd colored skin, eyes predatorial, and teeth sharp enough to rip out one's jugular. She took a step back, craning her head slightly to see him. 

"You're not supposed to be here." 

"Oh?" She stated simply. "Is this the wrong place? Shame, I came all this way..." 

He narrowed his eyes at her threateningly. They sparked with recognition. 

"You're from the Hyūga clan. What the hell is someone like you doing here?" 

"You sound surprised," Hinata spoke, her voice hardening just like her father's. 

"I didn't come here to socialize. I want to talk to your leader." 

The odd-looking man laughed at her request. 

"It's not that easy kid. You can't just waltz in and demand to see him." 

"Oh? Do I have to book an appointment or something? He can't be that special." Hinata almost rolled her eyes. 

"Who are you anyway?" She asked, eyeing him up and down with no interest. 

"Kisame. Kisame Hoshigaki. You must be Hinata I assume." 

She wasn't surprised that he knew her name. She was probably on The Most Wanted List. 

"You've been a bad, bad girl. I didn't want to believe it at first but here you are. Someone of your size killing her own father. Let me guess, daddy issues?" He remarked snidely. Hinata ignored him. 

"That's none of your concern." She spat at him. 

"Probably not...if you're here, then shit has really hit the fan." He nodded at her arms. "Nice ink. I doubt you're old enough to even get tattoos." 

"I'm old enough," she challenged. 

"Is this something you want to do?" His voice lowered. Hinata clasped her hands in front of her body. He'd asked her the exact same question she had drilled herself over the longest week of her life. She'd never get a second chance. It was inevitable. 

"Yes." 

It sounded odd coming out of her mouth. Yet she had never been so sure of something in her entire life. She followed Kisame up the plight of stairs, his imposing figure dwarfing her almost immensely. She quickened her pace, observing the bland landscape. Her backpack was getting heavier, she suddenly remembered the blunt object she used. She held her stomach, cursing herself. She still hadn't eaten anything. 

But she could wait. She at least has water, but she was down to half a bottle. It was the farthest thing from her mind now. Hinata thought about the people back at home. What they must think of her. Now was not the time to develop a conscience. 

"We got ourselves some fresh meat. She's kind of cute, too." 

"I'm not...cute..." 

"Who is she?" 

The voice was sharp and authoritive. Aged well beyond his years. Hinata didn't get to see him, so inched a little further away from him to match the voice to the face. 

"Does she remind you of someone?" Kisame teased. 

"Hyūga-chan, you're about to meet an interesting man. And then..." 

"We're going to Amegakure." Hinata finished for him not surprised at the expression on his face. 

He plastered a shit eating grin on his face. 

"You and I are going to get along just fine." 

Chaos will follow me everywhere, Hinata thought as she followed Kisame. Her mind travelled back to her home and friends. What they must think of her now. How someone like her could murder her own father. No matter how cruel he'd been, he didn't deserve that. Her younger sister, Hanabi, was now all alone in the world. She almost gasped at the thought of Naruto. His smiling face. She'd never see him again. Hinata shook her head. She had to forget all of that now, she couldn't think of trivial things like that. It was too late. She'd chosen her path. 

She accepted it. 

  
  
  


It had now been six months since Hinata Hyūga had murdered her father, Hiashi Hyūga, in cold blood. The villagers and ANBU described it as a heinous scene. Hiashi's face had been pulverized beyond recognition. The room his body had been found in, had been dyed crimson. For the first three weeks, no one had been able to pin the killer. People had suspected that Hinata had been kidnapped in a struggle. .

The object used to kill Hiashi was never found. Fingerprints collected from the razors had been scanned, identifying Hinata Hyūga. Her poster had been plastered everywhere, in every village. Dog-nin tracked her down, only to come up cold

But they kept looking. No one seemed to have seen the Hyūga girl. No witnesses. 

Nothing. 

Hinata covered her tracks well. The ANBU had been close once, however, the person they had sent out to track her down, had been brutally murdered. 

News spread like wildfire. The villagers had been in complete shock, denial, no one wanted to believe that Hinata had killed her father. There was no reason too. Others assumed that something dark was happening behind closed doors. 

When Hanabi Hyūga had been interviewed about her sister, she told them, "Big sister had been depressed for a long time. I remember some days she'd cry when she came home. She wasn't eating much. Big sister and father weren't getting along at all. I saw nothing of it as the usual disagreement. Hinata never talked back to him, she'd always get this hang dog look when father belittled her. I...never thought she'd hurt him. I can't think of my sister as a killer." 

More weeks passed then months. No trace of Hinata Hyūga. Her friends and teachers were devastated. Eventually, the manhunt stopped. The trail was cold as ice. Her lost was mourned, but that soon turned into hate. If Hinata ever stepped foot in the village, she'd be dead on the spot. 

  
  
  


Years passed since Hinata joined the Akatsuki. She'd gotten well into the routine, tasking on the missions handed down to her without failure. She'd proven her loyalty, becoming solely focused on the organization. Rarely did she think of home anymore, everyone became a distant memory. 

She was an emotionless shell of her former self, her heart stone and ice water pumping through her veins. Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing into the azure blue sky. 

There was no longer anything such as salvation or redemption for her. 


End file.
